What's In a Name?
by anamaric17
Summary: Emilie goes with Marc for coffee and hears the name Veronica...flashes of many nights in her Veva's arms pass and she squeezes the cup almost spilling it.


Title: "What's in a Name?"

Summary: Emilie goes with Marc for coffee and hears the name Veronica...flashes of many nights in her Veva's arms pass and she squeezes the cup almost spilling it.

"Hey Green-eyes!"

A darkly familiar voice greeted her as she entered the Starbucks not far from Darren's house. She grinned as she outstretched her arms which were free of clothing since she was wearing a sleeveless, cream-colored dress. It was definitely something from an earlier era since that was her style. The way he hugged her, crushing her chest to his own, and the smell of his cologne always arresting her conscious thoughts.

"Hello Sweetness! I'm not ashamed to say, I missed you dearly." She said once she could breathe properly again. His blue eyes like the sea and so very near her own green mossy ones.

"I missed you more. I can assure you of that babe." He whispered as she felt one of his large hands grab hold of her by the small of her back. She felt heat rising up her neck and laughed as they separated to sit down.

"Tell me what I missed while on tour? Finally find a pretty girl I'll approve of?" She said half seriously as she lifted a perfect eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand for a kiss on it. She bit her lip waiting for an answer.

"Yeah I did actually. She stares at you every time you look in a mirror." He said looking her dead in the eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you then after all, huh?" She said rolling her eyes pretending to be annoyed. He jumped up from the table. Before she could do more than turn her head towards him, he was kissing her. It wasn't a deep kiss but it was enough to make her pant a little. Their eyes met as he pulled her chin up and he patiently kissed her again.

"I'm glad you're stuck with me…come on let's get something to drink." He whispered against her lips before they kissed again. She arose on now shaky legs, grateful for his hand which he wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Marc, you know I'm so gonna get you back for kissing me like that." She said looking up to him. He only laughed not giving her the satisfaction of a response.

Emilie let her mind wander as Marc and she waited for their expressos. Once at the front of the line she was grabed a couple of napkins, as her expresso was in her other hand, and that's when she heard it:

"Veronica! Hey, Veronica wait up!" A young male's voice yelled as he was exiting the shop. The violinist turned her head at the name, and her mind was instantly bombarded with images of her Veronica.

Biting her lip, somewhat severely and closing her eyes, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. It was like the name itself was a gateway to her desire, deep friendship, and undying love for her raven haired beauty. She saw that blinding smile, the way those eyes would light up as she kissed her, that naughty look as her dark head descended, and her mouth worked wonders on the singer.

She could almost taste her lipstick, or that particularly sweet cherry flavored wine she liked to drink whenever they traveled to Europe. She could hear the way her name was called as her Veronica turned over in the middle of the night. Pulling her closer and letting those wicked fingers bring her to Heaven or Hell, she wasn't sure which.

"You keep that up, you're gonna be spilling all over the floor." Marc's voice said almost with amusement. She had forgotten they were together in a shop. She had all but forgotten her own name.

"What?" She said knowing that there was no way he could read her that clearly. She really hoped he had no idea that his comment was taken in a very vulgar way by her.

"The coffee Em. Stop squeezing the cup." He said. There was a bit of concern in his rich voice now as he gently took the cup from her pale fingers. She nodded her head and was glad that she was not a man for she was completely turned on.

"You ok?" He asked pushing stray strands of blonde hair from her face. She gave him a smile and nodded again.

"I'm ok. Just thought of something that caused me to…uh…just something."

"Or someone. It was Veronica wasn't it." He asked all but a smirk playing on his lips. Her eyes got wide but she didn't get the chance to ask him how he knew that.

"Hey, I heard the shouting too…and I knew it wasn't me you were thinking of. Come to think of it, does my name do that to you too?" He said as she still stared at him wide-eyed.

"Shut up! Don't you think your ego is big enough already?" She said and laughed. Marc grinned and pulled him back into his strong arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know how big it is?!" He said and kissed her again. Marc reached a hand around her waist and deftly pulled her cellphone out of the tiny purse she had forgot she was holding.

"What are you doing?" She ask stealing her expresso back and he held up a finger before dialing on her phone. She didn't mind until she heard the female voice on the other end.

"Marc! Damn it give me that!" She said reaching for the phone but he only grinned before he walked away knowing she'd follow him as they started out the door.

"Veronica, hi there darling. Boy, have I got something funny to tell you!" Marc said and Emilie had to run to keep up. She was so going to kill him when she got a hold of that man.


End file.
